Vapor chamber or heat pipe is a high-performance heat conducting device for conducting a local heat source to other places. With the features of high thermal conductivity, light weight, simple structure, and multi-function, the vapor chamber and heat pipe can conduct a large quantity of heat without consuming electric power, so that the vapor chamber and heat pipe have been used extensively in the market of high-performance cooling components such as the server, communication, high-end graphic card, and high-efficiency LED cooling components.
In a conventional heat conducting structure, the heat pipe is combined to the vapor chamber to improve the heat conduction speed. In the aforementioned heat conducting structure, the heat pipe and the vapor chamber are combined by means of soldering. However, the melted solder may overflow to the desired combining position as well as other positions such as a surface of the vapor chamber, and thus affecting the combining effect of the soldering, resulting in an appearance defect, and reducing the product yield.
In view of the aforementioned problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention invented the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.